As such a type of vehicle seat, a vehicle seat including a seat pad, a seat cover, and a blowing member is known (see JP-A-2013-216196). The seat pad is a member that forms a seat profile to support an occupant and is typically formed of a foamed resin. The seat cover is a bag-shaped member that can cover the seat pad and includes a first part on a seating side and a second part on a rear side. The first part is formed by integrating a surface portion, a functional portion, and a spacer portion in a stacked manner. The surface portion is a breathable sheet member forming a seating surface and is formed by suturing a plurality of surface pieces formed of fabric. The functional portion (corresponding to a functional member) is a breathable unified sheet member and can emit heat with a supply of power. The spacer portion is a low-breathability sheet member formed of slab urethane and has through-holes formed therein. The second part is a low-breathability or non-breathable sheet member and is formed of for example, low-breathability slab urethane.
In related-art, the first part and the second part are stacked and integrated, thereby forming a seat cover. Then, the seat cover is integrated with the seat pad by molding the seat pad after disposing the seat cover in a molding machine of the seat pad in advance. Hole portions (flow channel portions) penetrating the seat pad in a thickness direction thereof are formed to extend to the middle part of the seat cover (from the second part to a part of the spacer in which the through-holes are formed). Accordingly, gas fed from the blowing member can pass through the flow channel portions, pass through the seat cover, and be blown out to the outside.
In the field of vehicle seats, suture lines (design lines) may be formed between the neighboring surface pieces at the time of formation of the seat cover (surface portion). For example, in related art, a plurality of surface pieces are sequentially arranged in a seat front-rear direction at the center of the seat cushion and are integrated with a functional portion (a piece of sheet member). In this state, the functional portion is folded at proper positions and the surface pieces are superposed on each other (arranged in an inside-out shape). Then, by suturing the surface pieces superposed in the folded shape at the ends while appropriately changing the direction, a suture line extending in the seat width direction can be formed.
In the field of vehicle seats, from the viewpoint of improvement in design property of a seat, it is preferable that a suture line having an appropriate shape (for example, a curved suture line) can be formed. However, according to the configuration of the related art (the configuration in which the surface portion and the functional portion are integrated), a piece of functional portion may interfere with changing of the directions of the surface pieces and the degree of freedom in shape of the suture line tends to be limited. On the other hand, the functional portion may be integrated after the plurality of surface pieces are sutured to form the surface portion (attached later). In this case, from the viewpoint of attachment stability of the functional portion, an adhesive portion having poor breathability is disposed between the functional portion and the surface portion. However, in this case, the gas flow tends to be extremely disrupted in the adhesive portion, and therefore, the blowing performance is likely to degrade. Even in a configuration in which the seat cover is covered after the functional portion is attached onto the seat pad (flow channel portion), the gas flow tends to be extremely disrupted in the adhesive portion for the similar reason.